Hogsmead Endz
by October2k
Summary: Harry Potter left the Dursley’s home before he was 11 and was never found out that he was a wizard, instead he became a drill rapper in West London until he finally found out the truth. Song lyrics from: Unknown T - Homerton B Trapx10 - 500Gs KO - 9er Ting Unknown T - Bop With Smoke
1. West London

_I obviously don't own Harry Potter_

_[This is set in 2019, so everything's been pushed back, the teachers at Hogwarts are the same, the students at Hogwarts are the same, but it's set in 2019, enjoy!]_

Dumbledore didn't know what news to expect Mr. Seengus, a squib private investigator that he had given the task to locate Harry Potter, to tell him. After a knock on the investigator's door, he heard footsteps from inside approaching until...

"Yes.. Albus, do come in. I believe I've got some information that'll interest you actually!" Seengus gushed whilst holding the door open.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Albus replied, barely containing his excitement, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I think it will be easier for me to just show you..."

Hastily, the investigator led the way into a small room off to the side of the hallway the pair had walked into, and gestured for Dumbledore to have a seat. Seengus took something from inside a desk and put it on the table in front of them, then proceeded to open it revealing a screen and a muddled up alphabet. Dumbledore had watched inquisitively, wondering what the investigator had found until a moving picture with audio started playing on the screen.

"Samurai's in batches,

Whack whack, pull up, skrrt, reverse

Bang the ting goes back in the jacket,

Hope the clip or the spin make him backflip"

Intrigued, Albus continued to watch the boy with with jet black hair and a clear lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which was only shown in some scenes as in the rest he had a black mask covering his face. He was standing in a muggle London street with a group of other people around, mostly wearing masks too, and every so often it would cut to scenes of muggle money, knives and pots on a muggle kitchen stove.

By the end of the video Albus was lightly smiling,

"I believe Minerva would like to see this, Fawkes?"

Suddenly, the blazing red Phoenix appeared into the room as Dumbledore handed it a handwritten note asking Minerva Mcgonagall to come meet them as soon as possible; a few moments later, they heard a knocking noise at the door.

"Well that is…. interesting?" Minerva commented, sounding almost as confused as Dumbledore felt.

"I suppose we should go find him and finally introduce him to the Wizarding World... So you believe he's in West London?"

"Well actually professors, he's going to be at a small venue tomorrow night, you should be able to find him there!" Seengus recalled.

"Ah, perfect!" Dumbledore said appreciatively with a smile towards Seengus. "I can meet him afterwards and have a conversation with him."

"Actually professor, I think it would be best to get someone that would understand him better than us, perhaps one of my students? Mr. Thomas is quite close to the muggle world and is also the same age as him." Dumbledore could see that Minerva thoroughly believed this was the best idea.

"Very well Minerva, I believe we should begin heading back to Hogwarts and you can inform Mr. Thomas on this news, although if he doesn't want to do it, I would be glad to." Dumbledore added on to the end, he did want to meet Harry Potter quite urgently, but understood what the professor wanted.

———————————————————————

The rowdy Gryffindor Common Room stopped Dean from hearing his professor's calls for him the first two times, until she eventually went over to him and began to escort him to her office.

"Excuse me professor," Dean said in confusion as they entered her small but welcoming office, "but what's the problem exactly?"

"Well Mr. Thomas, we believe we've found Harry Potter and were hoping you could help us."

After the professor explained the situation, Dean felt immensely excited about being the person to bring Harry Potter to the Wizarding World and immediately agreed to do so. _'Why'd she even ask me if I wanted to, who'd say no?' Dean thought as his teacher took him to the front gates of Hogwarts._

"Portus." Professor Mcgonagall put the quill-now-portkey in his hand and continued, "Just touch this with your wand and it'll take you to where Mr. Potter will be, bring him back as soon as you can, although I suppose getting a wand first wouldn't be a bad idea... Good luck and thank you Mr. Thomas"

———————————————————————

Dean activated the portkey and a few moments later found himself at the front entrance of a small venue where he could hear music playing inside,

"Like real estate in really into them bricks,

Bro's a real life John Wayne, loves a spinner, he's into sticks"

As he entered, he noticed someone on a stage and guessed that it was Harry, and beneath he saw a crowd of about 50 people, mostly recording on their phones. _'Maybe I'll need to buy one next summer'_ Dean thought as he watched. A few minutes later the song changed,

"My G sliced man's face, and cracked man bait,

Shoulda snapped mans face, he look horrid,

Circled around that place, hopped out on the mains,

Revenge for Z9 and I promise"

Eventually at 7PM, Harry went out to the back and dean quickly left through the entrance and dashed to the back of the venue hoping to be able to find him until...

"Yo g, was you in the show?"

Instantly, Dean spun around and saw Harry Potter talking to him,

"Harry!" He began, "We need to talk, it's important."

Sean noticed Harry looking at him dazedly when someone from behind wearing a black balaclava came from behind him,

"Yo bro we gonna go." He said to Harry, his voice was deep and raspy, then he turned to Dean, "What you sayin' bro?"

_'Shit..' Dean thought, _after a secondhestammered out, "Oh I uhh. I gotta talk to Harry privately."

"Harry? You mean H-Trapz g?" The guy in the mask asked, sounding almost offended.

_'What?' _"Oh yeah, H-Trapz... yeah."

The man walked away and left Harry and Dean alone,

"So what you saying bro?"

Dean had almost forgotten what he was about to say after the encounter he just had but remembered what he came to do in the first place.

"Harry, or H-Trapz or whatever, you're a wizard, if you co-"

Abruptly, Dean stopped talking as Harry began laughing,

"I don't got time for jokes bro, safe"

Realising he might of just fucked up his opportunity he decided he'd have to prove it,

"WAIT!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled his wand out,

"Lumos!"

A small light came out of Dean's wand as Harry stood and stared with a mixture of intrigue, confusion and shock.

"What's that bro?"

"A wand, we'll get you one if you let explain everything."

———————————————————————

Dean and Harry left to go to Harry's flat which was close by as Dean explained how Harry's parents were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and how when he tried to kill Harry, he disappeared.

"So you're saying in this magic world, I already got opps? Why'd no one just ching him then?"

"What? You can't just 'ching' him, he had a wand and was one of the most powerful wizards, he'd kill you before you could get close to him."

"Ah mad, won't do good against my skeng still."

About to argue against him, Dean opened his mouth but Harry had already pulled out a large machete that was tucked into his jeans,

"Man wouldn't have a chance still g!"

'_Right... You tell yourself that.'_

Deciding not to say what he was thinking, Dean stood up and said, "Grab my arm, Harry, I'll apparate us to Diagon Alley."

Harry complied and grabbed Dean's arm, although he could tell he perplexed by what Dean said.

"Just hold on, it might feel a little strange the first time..."

———————————————————————

"What the fuck was that?"

Dean wasn't surprised by Harry's reaction, especially having only found out that he was a wizard an hour ago, but noticed his face was awe-struck as he looked around the long, cobble alley filled with shops and the large Gringotts bank at the end.

"Let's go to Gringotts, I'll get some money out for you to buy a wand." Dean said as he began walking towards the bank, but he noticed Harry wasn't following,

"What you saying g? That I ain't got p? I'll pay for it man."

_'This might be harder than I thought it would be."_

"Well you can't pay with muggle money" When he saw Harry's eyebrows raise he realised he didn't understand. "We use different money, I'll go get some galleons out..."

They continued walking, Harry was telling Dean about some '_bars_' he was writing earlier,

"Like here me out g, listen listen,

Swing them shanks but we swing them too

You know 'bout the 9er crew

Counter-attacking, of course we do

Pull up on–, like peek-a-boo"

'_What the fuck is he talking about'_

_"_Yeah, alright just come in here

As they walked into Gringotts, the goblin's started to stare at Harry Potter as his scar clearly showed through his hair.

"What are these man staring at bro, they listen to my tunes?"

"Uhhh, you're famous for the thing with You-Know-Who more than your music but maybe?"

Eventually they reached the end desk and Dean began to speak until he got cut off by the Goblin behind the desk,

"Mr. Potter! We've been waiting for you're arrival for some time, we've had your money waiting for you for years..."

"You saying I've got p here too? Fam you're bare small too!"

_'Why'd you say that...'_

The goblin stared at Harry Potter with intense dislike in his gaze until he eventually said,

"How much money, Mr. Potter?"

Guessing that Harry wouldn't have any idea how much he'd need to buy a wand, Dean commented,

"He's about to get a wand, so like 7 galleons please."

"Very well." The Goblin replies as he turned around and disappeared.

"Think he wants beef you know" Harry said under his breath from behind Dean as he was looking around.

———————————————————————

After a few minutes, Harry was walking into Ollivanders while Dean waited outside.

"Yo? Where you bro?" Harry said as he stepped into the shop noticing that no one was inside. A moment later an old man walked around a corner in the room and he smiled warmly at Harry,

"Is that you, Harry Potter?" The man said with a croaky and slow voice.

"Yeah g, I mean you can call me H-Trapz but what you saying?"

"Uhh, well, I assume you want to buy a wand?" The storekeeper replied with another smile but this time it looked a little bit more confused.

"Yeah you can sort me right bro?"

"Of course, a wizard without a wand is hardly a wizard at all!"

"I've got a skeng? If that's close at all?" Harry questioned as he pulled his 9" matte black machete out of his boxers where he had it tucked, always tucked.

"Right... well, I've had a wand prepared for you, come over here!"_ 'He's been preparing for me?'_ Ollivander rushed Harry over and handed him the wand and as he held it he felt an immediate rush of power and warmth, incomparable to when he handles his skeng. This felt completely different.

"Here's your p bro, safe" Harry said quickly as he turned around and walked out, eager to ask Dean what he could do with his new found power.

"Can I cheff people up with this then? I'm tryna use it on my opps g." Harry said while walking out the door to Dean.

"I mean, um, you'll learn about what you can use it for at Hogwarts, the school I was telling you about, which is where we're going now actually..."

_'Man wants me to go to a school? I've got packs to flip fam, don't even got my bally on me."_

"Hold this, Harry." Dean instructed as he took out something that looked like a feather from his pocket.

"Calm bro, what you sa-"

The sensation of going through the air at high speeds cut Harry off until seconds later he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Fam you gotta fucking warn me next time." Harry exclaimed, "You gotta start calling me H-Trapz too g you know."

Slowly, Harry looked around at where he was, there were houses around him and more shops too, although they all seemed closed. A short while away he could see a grand castle, which he assumed was Hogwarts.

'_These wizard man stuck in the 1800s still..."_

"Yeah anyways, this is hogsmead, we'll have to walk to Hogwarts from here, I think Headmaster Dumbledore would want to talk to you"

"Mad, so this is Hogsmead Endz then?"


	2. The Phoenix And The Opps

After a few minutes of walking, Harry and Dean finally reached the entrance of Hogwarts, as a ghost-looking figure flew above them singing a song. 'Fucking nitty.' Harry thought as he looked at whatever it was in the air. "Oh, that's Peeves, he's a poltergeist, does get quite annoying sometimes." Dean said nonchalantly when he saw Harry's look of absolute disgust at the thing singing what sounded like a dead nursery rhyme.

"His tunes are fucking dead bro, you man need some HTrapz in here, got an aux cord or somethin'?" Harry questioned as he was thinking about playing his unreleased 'Mad About Barz'. "Actually, technology doesn't work in Hogwarts, there's too much magic in the air you see." Dean confirmed Harry's worry that the magicians were stuck in the 1800s, even though it was 2019.

The grand entrance of the castle seemed like it should of intrigued Harry, but instead he was thinking to himself about how much time he had spent finding out he was a wizard, getting a wand and then arriving at the school, and how he could of spent that time _'Flipping packs...'._ In the past few hours, HTrapz could of made a few bags at least by selling draws to 14 year olds and crystal to homeless people outside Tesco. Everyone in West London knew he had the best loud, cleanest coke, Walter White level meth and bare pills, and the longer he stayed here, the more money he was missing out on.

Knocking Harry out of his thoughts, a strong but calm voice came from a man next to him, and when Harry looked, he noticed it was an exceedingly old man, although he didn't look fragile or slow, even though he looked at least over 100 years old. "Mr. Potter! I've been waiting for you, I'm happy to see you!" The man said with an enthusiastic smile. "Wagwan, you got that letter from the queen yet g?" As he was speaking, Harry realised this was most likely Dumbledore, the headteacher of this school. "Ah boss man you're the head innit, what you saying?".

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment, obviously puzzled, but carried on, "Yes, Mr. potter. I am indeed the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you would like to come with me we can carry on the discussion in my office.".

"You can just call me HTrapz, g."

———————————————————————

Following the headteacher, they ended up in a large office filled with magical looking items, but Harry hadn't noticed most of them as his gaze was immediately settled on a large, crimson red Phoenix perched on top of a desk. Interested in the animal, Harry went up to it but stopped when he heard Dumbledore talking from behind him, "Ah, so you've met Fawkes, that is my Phoenix, very powerful animals they are...".

"Oh, Fawkes yeah? I had an opp called Fawkes back in the day, don't worry about it though, he got chinged up quick time!" It was true that Fawkes, another drill rapper although from South London, was an opp, Harry could remember the day he saw him walking around West London on Instagram Live chatting shit about him like it was yesterday. "HTrapz? He's a fucking pussyo bruv what's he gonna do? I'm walking around West London right now and where's that fucking neek at yeah?". While Fawkes was saying this on Instagram Live, Harry was in a car driven by Drill10, and when Harry saw the chance, he dashed out the car, cheffed Fawkes in the street and they drove off.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said, noticing that the boy was simply staring at the floor smiling, Albus had assumed that he was overwhelmed from finding out that he was a wizard. "Firstly, I wanted you to put on this hat." Taking The Sorting Hat down from the shelf, Dumbledore saw Harry looking at it, repulsed. "Fam, why would I put that dead, dirty hat on when I got my own bally on me?". "Ah, well, you see this is The Sorting Hat, if you put it on, you'll be sorted into your house and you'll be in that house for the rest of your time at Hogwarts, so the rest of the year." Dumbledore added a smile onto the end of the sentence, hoping that would be enough to convince Harry, and after a few glances at the hat he decided to put it on. Instantly, the face on the hat grew into a malicious smile.

"Harry Potter..."

"What you saying boss man?"

"Yes. Well, hello, I was wondering when you would come..." Dumbledore didn't miss the wicked tone in the hat's voice, but Harry didn't seem to care.

"Cool bro, cool."

"I'm thinking... Slytherin would be very good for you... Yes. You could do great things in Slytherin."

"Aight man."

After a moment silence, Harry remembered when Dean was telling him about how he's in Gryffindor, and how he said to ask about being able to join them.

"What you sayin' about Gryffindor though, g?"

The Hat's smile broke slightly at hearing Harry's request, it knew that Slytherin was the right place for him.

"Slytherin will be able to hel-"

"Fuck all that bro, Gryffindor."

Accepting defeat, the hat replied, "Very well, Harry Potter... Gryffindor!

Expecting more to happen, Harry stayed sitting with the hat on for a few extra seconds until he realised that was all, and took it off.

"What now?" He asked Dumbledore, truthfully, he was just interested in being able to use his wand instead of his skeng on his opps? But decided to see what Dumbledore would say first.

"Well, since you have missed your first 6 years of Hogwarts, I believe it'll be best if you do some private lessons with me, shall we start tonight? It's only 9pm and I think it would be best if you stayed and I can teach you the basics.". Reluctantly, Harry agreed, even though he was wanting to get back to the normal world to get p, he decided if he was a wizard he might as well be one properly. "Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Now, have you been told about Lord Voldemort?". Recalling his previous conversation with Dean, Harry said, "Oh yeah fam, man never I had opps from before I could talk you know, still chinged him up when I was one years old though!". Harry noticed Dumbledore looking at him, a grave expression etched into his face. "I do not think you did '_ching'_ him when you was a one year old Harry... I believe Voldemort is still alive, biding his time, and you must be prepared for when he returns!". Harry stayed silent thinking about this information, _'Must be prepared? I'm HTrapz, I'll fuckin' gut this Voldemort neek!'. _Eventually Harry decided to speak up, "Do you know my endz? I've cheffed **BARE **people bruv, what you talking about '**prepare' **for?"

———————————————————————

2 hours later, Harry was leaving Dumbledore's office with a handful of spells learnt, including Wingardium Leviosa, Stupefy, Accio, Expelliarmus and a few others. He also learned about the Three Unforgivable Curses, including the Killing Curse, which Harry decided he could learn to use on his opps back in West London to avoid having to ching them.

"Mr. Potter if you would follow me, my name is Professor Mcgonagall and I am your head of house, I'm very pleased to welcome you into Gryffindor." Moments later, Harry was following a tall and stern appearing woman, but he wasn't paying much attention to her, as his mind was set on thinking about his mandem in West London. Not having grown up with a family, since he ran away from the Dursley's at a young age, Harry's mandem was the closest thing he had to one. They had made bands on bands with each other and Harry was remembering a fond memory where him and his boy JDriller were caught selling 10 gram bags of lem' haze by the feds for the first time.

'_Mr. Davis that fucking snitch'_

Thankfully Mr. Davis was cheffed 4 days later.

"Here we are, Mr. Potter. The Gryffindor common room and your dorm room are right behind this painting, just use the password, 'Caput Draconis' and you may enter". Upon hearing the password. The portrait flung open and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, but as soon as he took a step in, 2 red-haired twins rushed over to him and began talking, "Harry Potter! We heard that you were going to be coming here today" and when the first one stopped the other one continued, "And we decided, since you're going to be 6 years behind on your exams, you can be the first person to try out new invention!". The first twin pulled out a bag of eclairs and continued, "They'll improve your studying immediately, just eat one before you study and you'll be able to remember everything you studied and you'll be able to study for longer!".

Harry examined the bag, considering what he had just been told, and then realised, "Fam, is this magic adderall?". The twins stared at Harry for a moment until saying, "Umm, yes! It is exactly magic, uh, Adderbowl?". Immediately, opportunities appeared in Harry's mind, he might not be known as HTrapz in this world yet, but that doesn't mean he had to stop trapping, and even better, trapping with magical drugs.

"Yo, do you know anyone that I could get some shit off, like you know, some loud and shit?" Based on their reactions, Harry could tell the twins didn't understand what he meant. "Like, some bud or something, do you know any trappers? You know, some illegal shit that yoy can sell?"

"Ohhhhhh!" The twins had obviously realised what Harry was looking for.

"Well, we don't know where you could get anything like that, but we do know someone that would... His names Mundungus Fletcher, we'll send him an owl and get him to meet you, he should know what you're after."

_"_Safe g, say no more." Harry said as he continued to walk past them looking around the room, but inside Harry was realising that he didn't have to stop flipping packs, actually, it seemed like it was only going to get better.


End file.
